Cahills vs Magicians
by Katherine's Sue Slayer
Summary: The wait is over! The sequel to Cahills vs. Demigods! Vote for your favorite characters in a character tournament!
1. Let it begin!

The mailman was nervous. Very nervous.

Next stop, 219 Port Road.

The ninja kid's house.

He had taken the job after retiring from coal mining as a way to get exercise and fresh air. He was one of the few mailmen who still walked his route. But whenever he walked past this house, he wondered if it was a good idea.

He had to be fully aware of his surroundings. Anyone could be the kid in disguise, anything could be his hiding place. The kid had disguised himself as a jogger, a middle-aged man, a Great Dane, even an old lady. All for the purpose of attacking him with his "ninja skills."

The mailman looked left. He looked right. Everything looked OK. He never looked up.

* * *

><p>"Mail call!" Dan shouted, walking into the house.<p>

"What did you do to him this time?" yelled Nellie from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Dan shouted defensively.

"Tree." said Amy, clammering down the stairs from her room.

"You can't prove anything." Dan said matter-of-factly.

"Then who beat up the mailman?"

"Maybe it was Mrs. Peterson again."

"Does he still think that was you in disguise?" put in Nellie.

"Yea. BUT YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Dan screamed, running upstairs.

Nellie and Amy just looked at each other quizzically.

"Bills, bills, 'You've won a million dollars!'s, hey, this one looks interesting!" Nellie said, sorting through the pile of mail Dan had left on a side table. She picked up a silver envelope, addressed "To Amy, Dan, and Fiske Cahill, Nellie Gomez, and Saladin." No return address.

"Dan! Uncle Fiske! Get in here!" yelled Amy, reading the envelope, holding the cat.

She opened the envelope, and what she saw shocked her.

* * *

><p>Carter didn't want to be disturbed.<p>

He rarely got as angry as he was now. But he rarely had the opportunity to make his world look superior to any of the Author's other works. **(The Author being RR, fyi.)**

He had seen it too many times before. That Greek boy getting his own midnight launch parties, and those Cahill kids' card gimmick winning them their own display shelves. But the books chronicling his and Sadie's adventures being shoved into a back corner, being written off as an attempt by the Author to ride off Perry Whatshisname's success.

Not anymore.

He had watched the tournament between the other two stories. He saw when the rapper kid and the brat girl were upset in the first round. He saw the Greek banner fall from the ceiling onto the shoulders of that one kid who could give Anubis a run for his money. He saw the girl, standing victoriously over her little brother.

Now was Egypt's turn.

* * *

><p>He looked down at the envelope in his hands. It was silver, and contained the label, "21st Nome, Brooklyn, New York".<p>

Let the games begin.

YES! It is the sequel to Cahills vs. Demigods! Cahills vs. Magicians!

Now, if you didn't participate in the original, here's the rules: You vote for who you like better in each matchup, **NOT WHO WOULD WIN IN COMBAT! **Also, don't vote on any chapters except the latest one.

Plus, lotsa new features! Division names, side-story, first-round byes, and a chapterly poll/idea gatherer from YOU! Yes, YOU! Don't you feel special?

* * *

><p>Matchup time!<p>

Attleboro division:

AMY CAHILL  
>CvD's champ has a bye!<p>

KHUFU THE BABOON

vs.

NED STARLING

JONAH WIZARD

vs.

PHILLIP OF MACEDONIA

ANUBIS  
>vs.<p>

BEATRICE CAHILL

BES  
>vs.<p>

CASPER WYOMING

FISKE CAHILL  
>vs.<p>

FREAK THE GRIFFIN

MADISON HOLT  
>vs.<br>FELIX

ZIA RASHID  
>vs.<p>

VIKRAM KABRA

Egypt division:

CARTER KANE

has gots himself a bye!

SINEAD STARLING

vs.

ISIS

MICHEL DESJARDINS

vs.

HOPE CAHILL

NATALIE KABRA

vs.

CLEO

SALADIN  
>vs.<p>

RUBY KANE

JAZ  
>vs.<p>

ARNOLD

HORUS

vs.  
>MARY-TODD HOLT<p>

HAMILTON HOLT

vs.  
>LIZ<p>

Cahill Island division:

DAN CAHILL

also has a bye!

RA  
>vs.<p>

GRACE CAHILL

ALISTAIR OH  
>vs.<br>ALYSSA

AMOS KANE

vs.

ARTHUR TRENT

VLADIMIR MENSHIKOV  
>vs.<p>

KURT

NELLIE GOMEZ

vs.

EMMA

EISENHOWER HOLT

vs.

SET

WALT STONE  
>vs.<p>

PHOENIX WIZARD

Brooklyn division:

SADIE KANE  
>has -guess what?- a bye!<p>

IRINA SPASKY  
>vs.<br>JULIUS KANE

APOPHIS  
>vs.<br>BRODERICK WIZARD

ISABEL KABRA  
>vs.<br>JULIAN

REAGAN HOLT

vs.  
>THOTH<p>

BAST  
>vs.<br>CORA WIZARD

ISKANDER  
>vs.<br>TED STARLING

IAN KABRA  
>vs.<br>DOUGHBOY

Current series standings:  
>39 Clues- 30<p>

The Kane Chronicles- 30

* * *

><p>It was good to be back in the stadium. Amy had suspected that when she left last time, she would be back. And now here she was, facing a bunch of Egyptian people. This would be a piece of cake.<p>

There were new faces this time. Casper, that one Vesper they ran into in Switzerland, was here. And over there was-

"OHMYGOSH DAN!"

Amy ran into the open arms of her mother. Her father stood by, watching, with a huge smile on his face.

Suddenly, the JumboTron powered up, and the contestants stared into the face of their host, Cahill-Kane, formerly Swordcross. He wore a red T-shirt, and a black fedora over his mop of brown hair, but otherwise looked unchanged.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Apophis, welcome to Cahills vs. Magicians!"

* * *

><p>Oh, forgot the poll thingy. I HATE THE NAME! Submit ideas for a new title!<p>

CK


	2. Rock, Paper, Scissors

Sadie looked around the huge arena. She had a lot on her mind. This mysterious game, her brother all of a sudden turning into a hermit… it was enough to drive her mad.

Fortunately, she had made an early friend, a girl from the other team named Natalie. They were both British, and they were only two years apart. In fact, Sadie was looking for her at this moment. Carter had called an emergency meeting of the people on their team, and Sadie wanted to talk over a few things with her.

Finally, she found her in her apartment over in the Cahill building. She was on the twelfth floor, meaning she was a 4 seed. Her room wasn't as nice as Sadie's, because she was a 1 seed, but it was certainly nicer than 15 seed Liz's.

"Tell me about this game, Nat," said Sadie.

"You really want to know the truth?" said Natalie. She was a veteran from a previous game like this, even though she was knocked out in the first round.

"Yes! Carter won't tell me anything!"

Natalie sighed, smoothed her skirt, and then began. "We're in a tournament, where voters-I don't know who or where- vote on which of us they like the best. The losers are eliminated, until there's only one left."

Sadie couldn't take this in. She was… a guinea pig?

* * *

><p><em>This place will be mine! It will be my base in my empire of chaos! Muahahahaha! <em>The tiny red snake that was Apophis was cackling evilly when a giant foot came out of nowhere and kicked him.

"Shut up, wormie! We're trying to listen!" said Ned.

The JumboTron screen flickered on, and Cahill-Kane appeared. He wore a red t-shirt with an Eye of Horus and a Cahill C on it.

"… how's it been? Carter? Sadie? You guys likin' it?"

Carter smiled and said, "It's been great. Thanks for having us."

Cahill-Kane frowned, and said, "A little formal, aren't we? Come on, this is an informal story!

Anyway, you guys probably want the voting results. Comin' atcha!"

* * *

><p>Attleboro division:<p>

AMY CAHILL

BYE

KHUFU THE BABOON III

vs.

NED STARLING I

JONAH WIZARD III

vs.

PHILLIP OF MACEDONIA I

ANUBIS IIII

vs.

BEATRICE CAHILL

BES III

vs.

CASPER WYOMING

FISKE CAHILL III

vs.

FREAK THE GRIFFIN I

MADISON HOLT III

vs.

FELIX I

ZIA RASHID IIII

vs.

VIKRAM KABRA

Egypt division:

CARTER KANE

BYE

SINEAD STARLING IIII

vs.

ISIS

MICHEL DESJARDINS II

vs.

HOPE CAHILL II

* * *

><p>"TIE ALERT!" Cahill-Kane screamed. "GATHER THE TIE COUNCIL!"<p>

Two guys walked in. One guy had on a bunny suit. This was RidertheBunny. The other guy had a black shirt with an axe on it. This was ShadowAxe.

"OK, guys, this tie is Desjardins v. Hope. Cast your votes."

"Hope," said Bunny.

"Desjardins," said Axe.

"Desjardins," said Cahill-Kane.

"Congrats, Desjardins, you move on!" said Cahill-Kane. "Resume normal result procedure."

* * *

><p>NATALIE KABRA IIII<p>

vs.

CLEO

SALADIN III

vs.

RUBY KANE I

JAZ III

vs.

ARNOLD I

HORUS IIII

vs.

MARY-TODD HOLT

HAMILTON HOLT IIII

vs.

LIZ

Cahill Island division:

DAN CAHILL

BYE

RA

vs.

GRACE CAHILL IIII

ALISTAIR OH III

vs.

ALYSSA I

AMOS KANE III

vs.

ARTHUR TRENT I

VLADIMIR MENSHIKOV II

vs.

KURT I

NELLIE GOMEZ IIII

vs.

EMMA

EISENHOWER HOLT I

vs.

SET III

WALT STONE II

vs.

PHOENIX WIZARD II

* * *

><p>"ANOTHER TIE!"<p>

Hmm, Bunny left. ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!  
>CK was Phoenix, Axe was Walt<p>

CK- Paper Axe-Paper

CK-Rock Axe-Scissors

"Best two out of three!"

CK-Paper Axe-Paper

CK-Scissors Axe-Rock

CK-Scissors Axe-Scissors

CK-Paper Axe-Rock

"Ha! Phoenix moves on!"

* * *

><p>Brooklyn division:<p>

SADIE KANE

BYE

IRINA SPASKY I

vs.

JULIUS KANE III

APOPHIS I

vs.

BRODERICK WIZARD III

ISABEL KABRA I

vs.

JULIAN III

REAGAN HOLT III

vs.

THOTH I

BAST IIII

vs.

CORA WIZARD

ISKANDER III

vs.

TED STARLING I

IAN KABRA IIII

vs.

DOUGHBOY

* * *

><p>"Well, that's all!"<p>

Suddenly, a bunch of people disappeared. Losers, presumably.

The remaining thirty-two looked around. Time for round two.

* * *

><p>Current series standings:<p>

39 Clues-16

The Kane Chronicles-16

Wow. Perfectly balanced.

Thanks to The Girl of the Moon, luciangirl06, PJOTKCLucian13, and booklover108 for voting!

Poll:

Who are you cheering for to win?

No one submitted anything for the last poll! :(

* * *

><p>Here's new matchups:<p>

Attleboro:

AMY

vs.

KHUFU

JONAH

vs.

ANUBIS

BES

vs.

FISKE

MADISON

vs.

ZIA

Egypt:

CARTER  
>vs.<br>SINEAD

DESJARDINS

vs.

NATALIE

SALADIN

vs.  
>JAZ<p>

HORUS  
>vs.<p>

HAMILTON

Cahill Island:

DAN  
>vs.<br>GRACE

ALISTAIR

vs.

AMOS

MENSHIKOV  
>vs.<p>

NELLIE

SET  
>vs.<br>PHOENIX

Brooklyn:

SADIE  
>vs.<br>JULIUS

BRODERICK  
>vs.<br>JULIAN

REAGAN  
>vs.<br>BAST

ISKANDER

vs.  
>IAN<p>

* * *

><p>After analyzing his division, Ian was sure he could win. A kitty, an old guy, some magician in training, and Jonah's dad, among the others, looked easy.<p>

But then that 1 seed boy from the Egypt people showed up at his 2 seed dorm with an ultimatum. "Either lose on purpose, or we'll make you pay. You are not going to beat my sister. Understand?"

"I-I have no control over such things."

"Well, GET SOME!" And he stormed out of the room.

In a 4 suite, Amos stared into a mirror. He had just watched the going-ons in Ian's room. "Something's not right here," he said. That's when he saw it.


	3. Violet's Revenge

Julian felt thrilled. Here he was, in some kind of tournament, along with Carter, Sadie, and five other recruits. And after the first round, only Jaz and himself were left! He had beaten some lady all the Cahills said was evil, and now had some bald guy. Fun times.

And from his schedule, the next round results were about to be announced now. Julian ran to the line, where the other thirty-one remaining contestants stood. He eyed his current matchup, the bald dude, Broderick Wizard. Surely, the mysterious voters liked a young magician-in-training better than that guy, right?

Time to find out.

* * *

><p>The big screen flickered to life. But rather than their normally calm, cool, fedora-wearing host, the competitors saw an empty chair, with screams coming from the background.<p>

A bunch of contestants shuffled nervously. After a while, Sinead whispered something into Hamilton's ear, then hopped up on his shoulder. Hamilton walked over to the JumboTron, carefully balancing Sinead on his massive shoulders, and she started tapping the screen and messing with the wiring.

Just then, a black-haired girl appeared on screen, spooking Sinead and causing her to yelp and fall into a pile on top of Hamilton. "Mortals," Horus said, rolling his eyes.

The girl had violet streaks in her jet-black hair. Her skin was tanned, and she wore a green shirt, a grey hoodie, combat boots, and jeans. With a smile plastered on her face, she said, "Hi, I'm Violet911. Cahill-Kane is… unavailable today. Instead, I'm hosting!"

"HELP ME!" a familiar voice cried out from off camera.

"Oh, be quiet," Violet yelled, and threw a piece of pizza.

"Anyway, here's the results!"

* * *

><p>Attleboro:<p>

AMY IIIIII

vs.

KHUFU

JONAH I

vs.

ANUBIS IIIII

BES I

vs.

FISKE IIIII

MADISON

vs.

ZIA IIIII

Egypt:

CARTER IIIII

vs.

SINEAD I

DESJARDINS I

vs.

NATALIE IIIII

SALADIN IIIIII

vs.

JAZ

HORUS III

vs.

HAMILTON III

* * *

><p>"TIE ALERT! TIE ALERT ! GATHER THE COUNCIL !"<p>

Bunny and Axe walked in, and were certainly surprised to see Violet sitting in Cahill-Kane's chair.

"What happened to CK?" Bunny demanded.

"He was… called away for something. I'm his… uh… intern, and I'm running it today."

Bunny and Axe shrugged.

"Cast your votes, gentlemen!" said Violet.

"Hammy," Bunny said.

"Horus," Axe said.

"Hamilton," Violet said.

"Ha! Congrats, Ham!" said Violet.

* * *

><p>Cahill Island:<p>

DAN IIIIII

vs.

GRACE

ALISTAIR II

vs.

AMOS IIII

MENSHIKOV I

vs.

NELLIE IIIII

SET II

vs.

PHOENIX IIII

Brooklyn:

SADIE IIIIII

vs.

JULIUS

BRODERICK IIII

vs.

JULIAN II

REAGAN

vs.

BAST IIIIII

ISKANDER I

vs.

IAN IIIII

* * *

><p>"And, of course, thanks to The Girl of the Moon, PJOTKCLucian13, MadrigalCarter63, luciangirl06, and me for voting!" Violet said peppily. "Here come the new matchups!"<p>

* * *

><p>Attleboro:<p>

AMY

vs.  
>ANUBIS<p>

FISKE  
>vs.<br>ZIA

Egypt:

CARTER  
>vs.<br>NATALIE

SALADIN  
>vs.<br>HAMILTON

Cahill Island :

DAN

vs.  
>AMOS<p>

NELLIE  
>vs.<br>PHOENIX

Brooklyn:

SADIE

vs.  
>BRODERICK<p>

BAST

vs.  
>IAN<p>

Current series standings:

The 39 Clues: 10

The Kane Chronicles: 6

* * *

><p>"That's all! See you next time!"<p>

* * *

><p>Carter was chastizing himself. How could he let his world get so behind? Halfway through the tournament, and already his team was down to Sadie, Anubis, Zia, Uncle Amos, Bast, and himself. If he was going to use it, now was the time.<p>

He pulled it out of his pocket. A small _shabti_ of Apophis. Totally unallowed, but absolutely necessary.

He said a few words, and the _shabti_ flew out the window, towards the Cahill dorms. Carter smiled. They had no idea what was about to hit them.

* * *

><p>Poll: What's Carter up to?<p>

Something really evil

Prank

Moderately mean

Cursing the Cahills

* * *

><p><strong>OK, you probably want to know about the guest appearance by Violet911. Well, I forgot to count her votes last time, so… that. I also counted her votes twice.<strong>

**Oh, yeah, you might have seen my little goof with the chapter/document thingy. Sorry 'bout that.**

**CK**


	4. No More Winner

"DAAAAAH!" THUD! The Cahills sitting in their private dormitory dining room heard these two noises, followed by a wet Hamilton Holt walking into the room, juice dripping off his ears and eggs in his hair. Dan made a small mark on a notepad.

"Six today," he said, dabbing at a wet spot on his Ninja Gaiden t-shirt. Six Cahills wiping out on their way to the table. Fiske and Amy nodded, also dabbing wet stains. Ian was up in his room changing, and Phoenix was in the bathroom, toweling it up.

Saladin was lying in a corner, woozy after eating Nellie's iPod. Who was upstairs in her room, pouting like a little girl. Natalie refused to come out of her room, after a hair dryer explosion singed her hair.

So far, only Broderick Wizard had been spared. That is, until Dan's buttered toast slipped out of his hands. Guess whose face it hit? Here's a hint: it's someone bald.

"That's it, something's wrong here," said Amy, standing up. The morning had been the worst of everyone for her. Besides dropping her breakfast, she had awoken to find half her clothes mauled by presumably Saladin, her phone missing, and her entire room painted an obnoxious shade of green. At first, she suspected Dan, but she found his room painted hot pink, with girly furniture and a closet full of dresses. When she woke him, he screamed.

"I think there's some kind of Egyptian magic thingamajig going on here. That's the only other explanation I can think of," Amy said. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

_Hiss._

* * *

><p>The remaining sixteen stood on the line in front of the JumboTron, patiently waiting for it to power on. So far, none of the Cahills had had any accidents since they walked out of their building, a strange thing, considering the abundance of trippable things and whatnot.<p>

Finally, the screen flickered to life. Fortunately, they saw the face of their normal host, not his 'intern.'

"Hey, everyone, I'm back!"

"What was that all about?" Sadie demanded.

"Ugh, don't ask," groaned Cahill-Kane.

"Here's the results," he said, rubbing a wound on his face.

* * *

><p>Attleboro:<p>

AMY II

vs.

ANUBIS III

FISKE II

vs.

ZIA III

Egypt:

CARTER IIII

vs.

NATALIE I

SALADIN II

vs.

HAMILTON III

Cahill Island :

DAN IIII

vs.

AMOS I

NELLIE IIIII

vs.

PHOENIX

Brooklyn:

SADIE IIIII

vs.

BRODERICK

BAST II

vs.

IAN III

* * *

><p>Ten jaws dropped to the ground. Amy was out? Overall, six Cahills were knocked out, re-evening the series to four and four. Instantly, those six disappeared, along with Bast and Amos.<p>

Dan looked at his three remaining teammates. Nellie, Hamilton, Ian. The Egyptians had the brother and sister, that one god who knocked off his sister, and some random girl. It was still anyone's game. He remembered back at the tournament where they faced off against the Greek people, when, at this point, they had to face that emo guy Nico, the pretty girl Piper, and the tool-belt guy, Leo. It had been Amy who finished off the last Greek guy, Nico. Dan could only hope he could fill her shoes.

"And here's the new pairings!"

* * *

><p>Attleboro Championship:<p>

ANUBIS

vs.

ZIA

Egypt Championship:

CARTER

vs.

HAMILTON

Cahill Island Championship:

DAN

vs.

NELLIE

Brooklyn Championship:

SADIE

vs.

IAN

Series standings:

The 39 Clues: 4

The Kane Chronicles: 4

* * *

><p>Four left. Their heavy hitter gone. Nellie didn't see much hope in the future.<p>

_There's gotta be something wrong, _she thought. No way would Amy lose to that… whatever-it-was. Like she said at breakfast. Magic.

Dan was in his room, chipping away at the paint on his walls. Ian and Hamilton, she didn't know where they were.

She was poking around in the dining room, looking for clues. And she found a little more than she bargained for.

* * *

><p>"AGGGHH!" A vortex coming from the stupid pink closet sucked him in, then spat him back out. He looked down, and saw he had on a purple dress.<p>

"Stupid magic closet," he said, ripping it off and throwing it onto a pile of other dresses the closet had forced him to model. He was just trying to knock it over and burn/destroy it, and it didn't seem to like it.

"DAAAAHH!" Dan screamed again. Wait, that wasn't his scream. That was Nellie's! He ran downstairs, where he knew Nellie was. When he arrived, she was holding a small statuette of a snake. And it was moving.

* * *

><p>Sadie looked the snake over, and gasped.<p>

"This is a _shabti_ of Apophis. Very very bad. It seems to be cursing you."

"Well, get rid of it!" Dan yelled.

"Wait. First…" Sadie put her hand on the snake, closed her eyes, and mumbled a few words. Finally, her eyes snapped open, and she yelled, "CARTER!"

* * *

><p>POLL:<p>

With Amy gone, do the Cahills stand a chance at winning?

Yes

No

* * *

><p><strong>OOO! SIDESTORY KINDA CLIFFHANGER!<br>Thanks to PKOTKCLucian13, Violet911, The Girl of the Moon, AngelicSpring, and luciangirl06 for voting! You guys rock!**

**Anyway, I'm gonna be gone all next week, so the next installment will most likely be back the Monday of the week after.**

**CK**


	5. Carter's Cured, Sadie's Smashing

'Come on, Carter, just hold still!"

"No! Don't do this to me!"

Sadie held her finger to Carter's forehead. She mumbled a few Egyptian words, and a glowing hieroglyph shimmered in the air.

"I name you," Sadie said, then she spoke Carter's secret name. He slumped on the ground, unconscious. It was a last resort, but nothing else had worked.

Sadie shot a glance over to Zia, holding the _shabti_ the Cahill girl had found. Zia was currently trying to banish the small statuette to the Duat, but she hadn't had any luck either. From Zia's diagnosis of the spell, it seemed to have an anchor to Earth, and it was hidden somewhere.

Sadie looked through her brother's mind. So many things; memories, dreams, knowledge. Wait, that wasn't normal! A small cloud of purple smoke clutched a rogue memory. That can't be normal! She quickly spoke a spell, and the cloud started drifting away from the thought towards the ear.

It wasn't long before the purple smoke poured from Carter's ears, heading towards Zia and the _shabti_. The cloud was absorbed into the small snake, and, with a flash of light, the statue disappeared.

Sadie and Zia stood, breathless, for a few moments. Two words went unspoken, but they were both thinking it.

_Chaos energy._

A cough snapped Sadie out of her focus. She spun on her heels, and saw her brother waking up from his coma.

"Hi," he said weakly.

* * *

><p>Hamilton cracked his knuckles nervously. Cahill-Kane was set to appear any minute now, and he was sure he would be voted off. Gone. No chance.<p>

The familiar hum of the JumboTron sang in everyone's ears. Moments later, CK's face appeared on the screen, holding a results sheet.

"Hi, everyone! I'm back!"

It had been a week and a half since the last results ceremony. CK had been on a church mission trip, and was finally back to finish his tournament.

"Here come the results!"

* * *

><p>Attleboro Championship:<p>

ANUBIS IIIIII

vs.

ZIA III

Egypt Championship:

CARTER II

vs.

HAMILTON IIIIIII

Cahill Island Championship:

DAN IIIIIII

vs.

NELLIE II

Brooklyn Championship:

SADIE IIIIII

vs.

IAN III

* * *

><p>Ian, Nellie, Zia, and Carter disappeared instantly. Now it was down to four.<p>

Two Cahills, two magicians. This is what it came down to.

* * *

><p>New Matchups:<p>

ANUBIS  
>vs.<p>

HAMILTON

DAN

vs.

SADIE

* * *

><p>CK surveyed his finalists. "Hmm… we need new team names."<p>

He pointed at Dan and Hamilton. "You guys are Partners in Epicness."

Pointing at Sadie and Anubis, he said, "Your team name is Flirtation Device."

Sadie shouted an Egyptian word, and the JumboTron came crashing down.

"Do you know how much this cost!" shouted CK. Through the damaged speakers, he sounded like Darth Vader. "I'm so gonna sue!"

* * *

><p>Current series standings:<p>

Figure it out!

Thanks to AzureAngle, luciangirl06, Violet911, The Girl of the Moon, PJOTKCLucian13, AngelicSpring, InvaderPercyJackson, and MadrigalCarter63 for voting!

Poll:

Should Sadie have to pay for a new JumboTron?

* * *

><p>The twin dormitories shuddered as they shrunk down from seventeen floors to two. A standard final-four procedure, the remaining contestants got 1-seed apartments.<p>

Hamilton was chilling in his new room. Epic posters and sports equipment hung everywhere. He was holding a football autographed by the entire Green Bay Packers football team.

Dan was playing on his new 3DS. He was dominating at Street Fighter IV, silently thanking CK.

Anubis held a picture of Sadie in his hands. Enough said.

Sadie clutched a new magic bag, already full of her magic weapons and whatnot. It could hold OVER 9000 magic items!

And they all thought the same thing. _This tournament is mine._

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO close to the end! VOTE VOTE VOTE!<strong>

**Oh, and yes, I've been gone, and now I'm back! Ta-da!**

**CK**


	6. This chapter really needs a name

Light flared from the tip of Sadie's welding tool **to**wards the broken JumboTron. Dan stood watching her work. Both wore welding masks to protect their eyes.

"Youch!" Sadie yelped. She spoke a few words in Egyptian, and a bandage made of water wrapped around her burnt finger. Moments later, the water dissolved, healing Sadie's wound.

The **Madrigal **smiled. "Careful, those things are hot!"

Sadie scowled. "I wish **Carter **was here."

Just then, Sadie and Dan heard a voice over the PA system. "Hurry up, Sadie, there's like **63** more holes in the JumboTron, and we're live in 15 minutes!"

**Sadie** groaned. Note to self: never break CK's stuff. "This **is **horrible," she said. Blisters were popping up on her hands, so she was **sensitive **to every jolt the torch emitted.

**About **ten minutes later, Sadie was finally done. Dan had helped her with moving it back into position, and now they were leaning up against it, taking a breat**her**. Suddenly, Dan said, "I **love **pizza."

* * *

><p>"Welcome, people of Earth and elsewhere, to the Final Four round of Cahills vs. Magicians! Before we begin, a preview of-" CK sniffed the air, and called out, "Jimmy! Bring me my pizza! I'm hungry!" A flying table brought in a pizza, with a breadstick and a Cherry Coke.<p>

"Now, where were we?"

Hamilton piped up. "A preview of something…"

"I already did that, silly! Anyway, introductions!"

* * *

><p>"He's a ninja lord in training, ace puzzle solver, and youngest Madrigal ever! It's DAN CAHILL!"<br>Dan smiled and waved.

"The god of mummies, he's got a jackal head and likes New Orleans graveyards! Say hi to ANUBIS!"

A faint smile danced across Anubis' lips.

"The scourge of Thompson Falls Middle School, he's a Tomas with the computer skills of an Ekat! HAMIL-TON HOLT!"

Hammy was… uh, hamming it up.

"The former host of Isis, descendant of Narmer and Ramsses, she is a natural magician! She is SADIE KANE!"

Sadie waved to the crowd.

"And now the results!"

* * *

><p>ANUBIS IIII<p>

vs.

HAMILTON III

DAN IIIII

vs.

SADIE II

* * *

><p>Carter had watched it all through magic. He knew his sister would be home momentarily. But one thing he hadn't expected…<p>

"Get off me!"

"Not my fault!"

Yes, Sadie had landed on Carter.

The Kanes stood up, and glanced at the magic screen, showing the god of mummies and the ninja kid. It was on.

* * *

><p>Ted had just finished wiring the TV to broadcast the final results. Sinead, Ned, and the Holt twins sat on the couches in Sinead's room. As soon as the TV switched on, Hamilton fell from the sky, crushing one of Sinead's chairs.<p>

"Sheesh, Ham, watch it!" Sinead screamed.

Hamilton stood up and rubbed his head. "Dan's gotta win it for us."

The others nodded their heads. Dan was their last hope.

* * *

><p>THE OBVIOUS MATCHUP:<p>

DAN

vs.

ANUBIS

Poll:

The poll is above.

* * *

><p>Thanks to PJOTKCLucian13, luciangirl06, InvaderPercyJackson, MadrigalCarter63, AzureAngle, The Girl of the Moon, and Violet911 for voting!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who has ever voted! You guys make me feel special! I want to make this last chapter super special!<strong>

**And yes, I did have a preview of the Next Game, but whether that series faces Cahills or Magicians is up to you!**

**CK out.**


	7. Ze  grand finaley!

Dan and Anubis stood in front of the screen, patiently waiting for the final results. Only one of them could walk away. They both knew this.

Finally, the screen flickered to life. The beaming face of their host appeared, just as usual, but now he held a secret behind his eyes.

"Hey, everyone! I'm back with the final results!"

* * *

><p>DAN CAHILL<p>

…

…

…

**7!**

* * *

><p>ANUBIS, GOD OF MUMMIES<p>

…

…

…

Moment of truth!

…

…

…

Here it comes!

…

…

…

Are you ready for it?

…

…

…

Coming at ya!

…

…

…

Up next!

…

…

…

**8!**

* * *

><p>Balloons started raining from the ceiling. The 39 Clues banner fell from the rafters, and landed on Dan's shoulders.<p>

At the Starling mansion, the Holts were in shock. How could Dan lose?

Sinead stood. "Next time."

* * *

><p>In a small chamber of the Duat, many gods and goddesses were staring at a swirling mass of mist.<p>

"That's my boy," Isis whispered.

* * *

><p>In Boston, Amy and Nellie were doing the dishes. Suddenly, Dan fell from the ceiling and landed in the sink. He touched the jacket on his back.<p>

"Next time."

* * *

><p>The residents of Brooklyn House were exchanging high-fives. Carter sat, alone, thinking about what this meant for him and his friends.<p>

And all Sadie could do was smile.

* * *

><p>Users who voted once:<p>

Bookworm

anonymous

Temassasin

No one's supposed to know

Andu

MadrigalsROCKYOURSOCKSOFF

xXihatemakingusernamesXx

Also, credit to xXihatemakingusernamesXx for the chapter name! Thanks, all!

* * *

><p>Users who voted twice:<p>

AngelicSpring

Thank you, Angelic! You're unique!

* * *

><p>Users who voted thrice:<p>

MadrigalCarter63

InvaderPercyJackson

AzureSnowAngel

You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>Users who voted ALL SIX TIMES!:<p>

PJOTKCLucian13

luciangirl06

The Girl of the Moon

Violet911

You guys voted on every chapter! Here's your prize:

|THIS COUPON ENTITLES THE BEARER TO TWO |

| (2) FREE REVIEWS FROM CAHILL-KANE._|

* * *

><p>About the next tournament:<p>

I had originally planned for the next tourney to be Cahills vs. Tributes, 39 Clues vs. Hunger Games. However, since Anubis won, and so many people asked for Demigods vs. Magicians, that is what I should do. Yet I had already started preparing for CvT, and I didn't want that to go to waste, so here's what's up next.

Cahills vs. Tributes

**and**

Demigods vs. Magicians!

Both co-authored by Aardvarks Live in Russia. (Cuz I'm only one guy.)

Anyway, those should be out early August.

CK out.


End file.
